Speaking Without Words
by madlibs44
Summary: Marak receives quite a shock when his new wife reveals a crucial detail about herself.


**Dear Readers, I've recently fallen in love with "The Hollow Kingdom" and decided to write a cute little one-shot that popped into my head the other night. I hope you like it. Please don't ask me for more, though, because I think this is perfect the way it is. Sincerely, madlibs44.**

* * *

Marak stared down at the paper in his hands with disbelief. How had he not figured this out? His brand new wife sat patiently at the desk as he stood next to her. She seemed quite calm for a woman that had just been dragged down into the depths of the earth and forced to marry the goblin king. For the first time in his life, the king had no idea what to say or do.

He had thought it odd that she didn't scream when he first approached her. The young woman had been sitting at the lakeside reading when he had noticed her. He had called out to her and she had seemingly ignored him. It wasn't until he had touched her shoulder gently that she noticed him. Not to say that the girl hadn't been absolutely terrified: her eyes had widened and she desperately fought him until being put to sleep.

Marak had waited patiently for her to awaken after bringing her to the little room to be prepared for the ceremony. Once again, he thought it odd that she didn't scream upon awakening. When he tried to explain who he was and how the ceremony would go, she had stared at him in confusion. He thought that maybe she was 'slow' as the humans put it. The tests performed by the women would confirm whether or not that was true, though. So in the end, he had held out the silencing potion to her. His bride looked at him suspiciously but didn't say anything. He idly wondered if the silencing potion was even necessary with his bride, seeing as how he had yet to hear her speak. He hoped that she would warm up and speak to him in the years to come.

Once again, he explained that the goblet held a silencing potion and that she must drink it. He did so very slowly and nearly shouting. She gazed straight into his face as he spoke. Finally, she gave a half smile, as if she knew something he didn't, and took a sip from the goblet. Then, she sat and waited patiently for his next direction. He couldn't help but stare at his bride, completely dumbfounded. Perhaps she had already accepted her fate for she was strangely calm, a rare occurrence for goblin weddings.

But he had shrugged it off and sent her to be prepared by the women. After the ceremony, the women had pulled him aside, commenting on how eerily quiet the bride had been. Most brides at least screamed despite having no words. She had also not made a single sound during the ceremony. The only sign of her terror was the expression on her face. She was also startled every time the guards came up to her from behind but not when he approached her from the front.

In the end, he had brought her up to the royal quarters, where he sat her on the bed and began pacing in front of her. As he paced he explained in more detail what had happened and what her life would be like now. She did not react except for a frustrated look upon her face. She looked confused. With a sigh, he had begun explaining it for a third time. The young woman had passed all the tests so he knew she could not be mentally handicapped. He paused in his pacing when he felt a small hand on his arm. He looked down at his wife.

The first time she had touched him.

Before he could speak on this development, she laid a finger across his lips. So he waited for her to speak. But instead she glanced around the room as if searching for something. Her eyes alighted upon his desk and she swiftly walked over to it and sat down. He followed her silently, waiting to see what she'd do. His wife had grabbed a feather pen and was looking around the desk for something else. He slid open a drawer and handed her a piece of parchment from within. She gave him a small smile.

Her first real smile. There were already so many firsts for the new King's Wife today. He beamed at her.

But she didn't see his own smile. She was writing something on the parchment in small, neat script. After a moment she handed it to him. He looked at her quizzically before glancing down to read her message. His eyes widened. On the paper, in her beautiful handwriting, was one simple statement:

_I was born deaf and mute._

He stared at the paper, then back at her. She looked rather solemn and patient as she waited. He nearly slapped himself in retrospect: the silencing potion had been completely pointless. His persuasion spells hadn't worked during her capture because she couldn't _hear_ them. He gently pulled the pen out of her hand and wrote his response.

_I'm sorry._

She barely glanced at the paper before waving him off. She also made a series of gestures with her hands, smiling again when he merely stared at her. She took the pen back.

_It is not your fault. Unless you are apologizing for kidnapping me, in which case, then yes, you are at fault_.

He frowned and thought back to her confusion earlier when he had tried to explain her new life to her. He began to write about the ceremony and how she was now his wife but she stopped him by gently taking a hold of his hand.

_I already know that I'm your wife. You did very well at explaining the ceremony. Though I wish you had warned me about the snake._

He asked her how she knew when she couldn't hear him. She reached out to touch his lips again before answering.

_I can read lips when the speaker faces me. Pacing, however, does not help me._

Understanding crossed his features. Eagerly, he took the pen from her and wrote frantically.

_I can fix it._

She blinked up at him as if to ask 'fix it?' So he continued.

_I can use magic to fix your hearing and voice._

He went to place his hands on her ears, magic already tingling in his fingers. But she grabbed his hands and forcibly pushed him away. He tried to smile comfortingly and moved towards her again but she held up a hand and shook her head.

_Don't. I have lived this way for twenty years now and it is too late for me to change. I am happy with the way I am._

Marak frowned at his wife. She handed him the pen.

_But how will we communicate? I cannot possibly face you every time I speak, neither can my subjects._

She made motions with her hands again and smiled at him. He was beginning to love her smile. He handed her another piece of parchment for the first one was now filled, mostly due to his large, scrambled handwriting. She wrote out her response to him.

_You must learn to speak with your hands as I do._

He didn't hesitate to scrawl out his answer.

_Please teach me._

His wife sat back and thought for a few moments. Marak smiled and pulled up another chair to sit next to her. Hesitantly, he reached out to gently hold her hand. She started, for she had been looking away in thought and hadn't seen him move. The goblin king felt guilty for startling his new wife and vowed to never let her be scared again. He enjoyed her smile too much. Despite her momentary shock, his wife let him hold her hand, an action that made him nearly lean over and kiss her with joy. But he held back. After several moments, the King's Wife finally turned back to the King.

She took his right hand gently and uncurled his fingers that his hand was flat. Deliberately, she took his two middle fingers and folded them down flat against his palm. She left his pinky and index finger pointing straight up. Then she took his thumb and pulled it away from his other fingers to form a crude 'L' with his thumb and index finger. She looked between his hand and his face critically for a moment before nodding. A small smile graced her face. He turned his hand around to look at the form. To him, it held no meaning. He was reluctant to let go of the form but he was right-handed. He took the pen back up.

_What does that mean?_

She blushed as she took the pen back and he wondered why. But when he glanced down at her answer, he found that this time he couldn't stop himself from kissing her.

_I love you._


End file.
